


The very first and the very last

by fancyowl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyowl/pseuds/fancyowl
Summary: What happens if Marinette was the first miraculous guardian? Or if she wasn't human? Well she was and still is.Marinette was born a year before the first kwami.It was lonely in this wide space of nothingness but just after a year she met Tikki and they became best friends. And soon enough more kwamis began to show up.Marinette became the first guardian. But a billion years later Mari became lonly so she decided to find a group of worthy people to become the next miraculous guardians.She gave all the miracle boxes to individual guardians. But one day when she gave the box that contained Tikki and Plagg to a guardian she realized she made a mistake because the next day when she went to check on the guardians and the boxes she realized that the moth and peacock miraculous were gone.(Gabriel is not Hawkmoth)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"It's been over 10 years and I still haven't found Nooroo and Duusu, Tikki. What happens if we never find them?" Marinette was getting more and more anxious with every passing day about those kwamis. She knew that it was only a matter of time before they would be used for evil and she also knew she couldn't stop it, which made her doubt herself.

"It's okay Mari. We'll find them even if we need to find a new Cat Noir." Tikki said trying to comfort Marinette. Tikki knew Mari hated giving a miraculous to humans. Especially the cat miraculous. She had only ever given the cat miraculous to 5 other humans, and that was only to help Marinette capture dangerous criminals. She could capture them on her own if she wanted but she also knew that it would rise too much suspicion if they saw Ladybug one year and then 100 years later they see her again and not an age older.

"But you know the dangers of that. What happens if I pick wrong and he ends up using the power to destroy the world?" Mari had never picked wrong with choosing a holder for Plagg but even so the thought of choosing wrong filled her with anxiety. 

"You know the easy solution, don't you Mari." Her eyes shot wide open and she began to shake her head. "You have to Mari it's the only way to observe the right person for Plagg."

"No. Not a chance Tikki. If I do than people might try to become friends with me.

"It's the only wey Mari. I know you're scared of making new friends." Marinette hadn't had a single friend in thousands of years and she had a good reason. She had watched as all her friends age and she still stay not age over 16. She watched as all her friends grew ill and then die. She never wanted any more friends. She hated the feeling of utter uselessness. She had all the powe in the world. She was even more powerful than the kwamis combined, and yet she couldn't stop death. Well she could stop death but she knew if she did, people would get suspicious and than eventually they would find out and try to use her for power. "You have to go to school Marinette." Tikki said. "Find the right person for Plagg and find Hawkmoth."

"But I can't Tikki. What happens if I let my guard down enough to make frienda? Marinette would happily only be friends with the kwamis and be shut off from the rest of the world than have a human friend.

"Think about it Marinette. It's the best wey to find the perfect holder for Plagg." Tikki said reassuringly.

"Sugar Cubes right pigtails. As much as I would hate to leave you and sugar cube behind I think you should go to school to find me a new holder." Plagg said surprisingly helpful.

"Fine I'll go but when I find the perfect person for you Plagg I'm leaving school." And with that Marinette turned away from her two closest friends and went to bed.

__**__

A week later Mari found herself standing at the front door of the the school.


	2. First days at school are always hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to learn who Marinette really is and part of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out

She walked through the doors of Françoise Dupont High School with her head held high. She ignored all the people looking at her and asking people closest to them who she was. Mari looked in her bag and started to whisper so no one else could hear her, "Tikki do you think you could sneak out of my bag and look for a teacher with ginger hair and green eyes pleas?" Tikki nodded and floated away. "You can help too, Plagg." Marinette said with a smirk on her face when she saw Plagg was about let out a sigh of releaf when he fought he got away with doing nothing.

"B-but Marinette. I'm comfy." Plagg said trying to get away with doing nothing. Marinette just glared at him. "Fine but you owe me lots of camembert for doing this." Marinette glared at him again. "Fine five pieces of cheese?" She continued to glare at him. "Ok, ok. Three pieces of cheese. That's my final offer." Mari just rolled her eyes, and with that Plagg floated away. Marinette notices that he didn't even look to see if anyone was looking. 'I'm going to have to have a word with him later tonight.' Marinette thought to herself.

She was standing by the stairs when three people started walking up to her. She silantley groaned to herself as she plastered on a fake smile. "Hey newbie. I'm Alya." The girl that spoke was brunette with green eyes hidden behind black glasses. "Thia is Nino, my boyfriend," she pointed to a boy wearing a red baseball hat with orange eyes behind black glasses. "And this is Adrian." She said looking towards a boy with blonde hair the color of the sun with magnificent green eyes.

"Hello Alya, Nino and Adrian, my name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She tried to keep the edge of announce out of her voice and it was going so well but she realized the blonde boy didn't look convinced. "I hate to leave you guys but I need to find two of my friends here."

"Wait. Me and Nino are throwing a party to celebrate Adrian's first day off of modeling in four months. The whole schools invited so do you wanna maby come?"

"Sorry Alya I have plans." She realized it was a mistake the minute the words came out. She mentally smacked herself on the head.

"How do you know what day the party's on Marinette?" Adrian asked, suspicion etched in his voice.

'Quick think of something Mari.' Marinette thought to herself. 'Ha!' "Oh I'm gonna be busy all month. I have to help my parents unpack some things and then I have to continue doing work." She flinched at the mention of her "parents" she had never had any parents or anything close to parents and family, she'd always wanted to know what it felt like but knew she would never if she didn't want to get hurt.

"Ah. Do you want any help girl?" Alya asked. Marinette just shook her head. She saw a glimps of red and black then, so she made up an excuse to leave the group.

She walked up the stairs and only got a few extra feet when Tikki and Plagg came rushing to her side. "We found the class room Mari. Oh and also never let Plagg help me find anything ever again. I had to deal with him talking about why cheese is so much better than cookies and macaroons." Tikki visibly shuddered at the mention of cheese and Marinette couldn't help the small giggle escape her lips.

"It wasn't that bad sugar cube." Tikki just glared at him.

"Right let's get to class shall we." Marinette said so Tikki and Plagg wouldn't get to argue anymore. Plagg flew into het purse while Tikki floated in front of her, showing her the wey to her classroom.

Marinette took a shuddering breath and walked into class ignoring the teacher trying to introduce the rest of the class to Marinette. She decided to sit far in the back of the class where she could observe everyone but not have people trying to talk to her. The class was long and boring. She didn't have to pay attention to the teacher as she already learnt everything the teacher was teaching hundreds of years ago. Being over a billion years was certainly boring when going to school and learning everything you already knew.

She was packing everything up getting ready for lunch break when Alya, Nino and Adrian came up to her. "Hey girl. We were wandering if you wanted to hang with us, since you're knew and all."

"Nah. It's okay. I was going to go to the bakery down the street."

"Ooh. You mean the Dupain-Cheng bakery? Wait does you parents own the best bakery in town?" Alya asked excitedly. Marinette had to force herself from flinching at the reminder that she doesn't have any parents.

"Not technically." Marinette said un reassuringly.

"Oh." The group said in unison as they were unsatisfied with the answer.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go now."

"Wait can't we come with you?" Alya said hopefully.

"I kinda wanna be left alone. You know, what with being the new kid I'm not comfortable with company."

"That's alright Marinette, we can get to know each other slowly. The bakery is one of the best places to get to know people. I should know that's where me, Nino and Alya got to know each other better."

Not knowing what to do Marinette just nodded and then bought her phone up to her ear and started talking to someone.

"Hey Maddie, can you set close up the bakery for now but leave a table for four out please. I'm coming over with some people."

Pause

"Thanks Maddie. Oh and also don't stop cooking I don't know what they'll want to eat. Bye."

She hung up on Maddie and looked at the group of friends. "What?" She asked as she looked at the dumbfounded looks on the group.

"Uhh. What was that dudette?" Nino asked

"Yeah what aren't you telling us Marinette?"

"I'll tell you at the bakery." And with that they exited the school and got to the bakery five minutes later. Sure enough there was a closed sign.

"Wait. Why's it closed? It sais that it's open until 10 p.m tonight." Nino asked. 

Marinette didn't bother answering, and instead started fishing in her purse and felt Tikks or Plaggs paws hand her the keys. She unlocked the door and entered with the rest of the people staring at her like she'd just committed a crime. "Ugh. Okay, the deal is I Marinette Dupain-Cheng own this bakery. You might know me as Anastasia Dupain-Cheng as well. Or at least that's the name of the person that owns the bakery and with as many pictures of me on billboards as Adrian."

"Wait you can't be Anastasia. She's in her twenties at least." Alya said acusingly.

"Right are you guys gonna come in or what?" Marinette said as she went even deeper into the bakery. Suddenly the other three came rushing through. "Right I'll be right back. I just have to go to the back of the bakery and grab somethings. Feel free to order anything." Before they could say anything Marinette went to the back where the 'chiefs' were. "Hey Trixx. How's the illusions of people carrying food going?" She asked the kwami.

"Hello Mari. It's going great. A few kwamis almost stepped out of the illusions but I managed to tell them to slow down or speed up." Trixx said, happy to be helping.

"Thanks Trixx." Marinette gave a short little wave and went further into the kitchen. "Hey everyone. How's it going. I notice you have made smaller version's of yourself Mullo."

"We are doing jusst fine Mari." Sass said happily.

"That's good to hear. Tomorrow I'll make a nice cake with lots of layers of individual flavors for each and everyone of you guys soon and then we can have a nice day or two off of running the bakery." And with that Marinette went upstairs and changed into her normal form.

So here's the thing, Marinette does not lool like a normal person. That is all an illusion she creates for people to see. What she really looks like is; instead of normal ears she has fox ears, in between them are two ladybug antennas. In the middle of her forehead is a black circle like Tikkis with Pollens strips underneath. Her eyes are green and look like cat eyes. On her cheeks are brillian electric blue or purple scales. Depending on which wey you look at it. She has fangs. Along her back are more scales but tiger stripes as well. She has a black cat's tail about 2 meters long and to top it off she has moth wings like Nooroos but they have another layer on top but instead of moth wings it's blood red dragon wings.

In this form she look like she's twenty and her hair usualy in two pigtails is loose and it comes to her elbows. She had created a special design for her unique features, so it wouldn't look to silly.

It was a knee high dress that was jet black with intricate designs of dark green leaves falling off of a tree. Along the tree were tiny creature climbing up it or flying in between the branches. And at the very bottom of the tree there was a black cat and a ladybug sitting with each other. The ladybug sat at the tip of the cat's nose. She called the design 'Midnight Wanders'  
At the back of the dress there was a whole allowing her wings to seep through gracefully, but she made sure that the wings looked like they were attached to the dress instead of magically sticking her back. The whole was also big enough to show some if the tiger stripes and the scales on her back. She allowed her tail to sliver down her dress like it was just another attachment on her drees. She didn't bother hiding all her unique features on her head and just told whoever asked why she had those she would say "It goes with my drees and it allows me to walk around Paris unnoticed when I don't have them on me."And then she'd walk away.

Taking a finall shuddering breath she walked downstairs and greeted the group of friends that she could never join. "Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long."

Alya, Nino and Adrians jaws were practicaly touching the floor when they saw Marinette come up to them.Adrian was the first to compose himself and stood up to shake her hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mis Dupain-Cheng."

"That's kind of you Adrian but we've already met. You know, me being Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette said surpassing a laugh.

"But that's impossible. How can you look 20 when you're 16 ma'am." Alya said doubtfuly.

"Well I have extremely good makeup. You remember everyone asking me why I dress like this. And i would always tell them it's so I can be disguised. Well if you looked at me and than the other me, Marinette, would you think we were the same person? Nope." She heard the three of them gasp in shok as they looked at her dumbfounded. "Well Ima go and change back." She began walking back around when I thought struck her. "Oh, also don't tell anyone about this please." They nodded 'yes' and she walked away.

Five minutes later she came back to the group looking like her human form. She looked at the group of faces and realized they were glaring up at her. "Why is it girl, you said you have to do unpacking for a month if this place has been around or two years."

"I said that so I had an excuse not to go to the party." She realized that was making them glare even harder. "I didn't want to tell you guys I was already running a business. You'd probably think I was stuck up. I wasn't lying. I really can't go to the party." She said trying to sound sympathetic (and was succeeding).

"Okay we understand. If ever you want to talk to me you can Mari. If anyone knows what it feels like to be over worked I do." Adrian said.

"Oh quite acting like your life's hard," Nino said jokingly. "We all know your mother will do anything you want and your father will do just about anything to make you happy."

"True." Adrian said with a huge grin on his face.

'Oh no. Not good. I think I'm getting attached to them.' Marinette thought to herself. Dred was pooling in her stomach. "Umm. guys I have to go." Without waiting for a response she ran out and stopped by the side of the building in an aly. Tears began to spill out of her eyes. "Tikki, I can't do this anymore. It hurts so much."

"Mari please. You can't give up now we're getting closer to the day we find Nooroo, you're bound to make friends along the wey."

"That's the thing Tikki. I don't think I'll be able to let go of them. I'd probably drag them into the world you and I live in. It's not good. But if I do make friends I don't want to feel the pain I've been through, it's just too much Tikki." Marinette finally stopped crying and brushed her tears away angrily. She didn't go back to the bakery but instead want straight to school and into the classroom and went and sat in the back. She had another ten minutes to wait before class started.

\--**--

Finally it was the end of school and she was standing outside waiting for the rain to stop.

She hated it when it rained it always brought back horrible memories. 

One in particular. It reminded her of her best friend Anastasia. In fact she took on the name Anastasia to remember her. They'd met on a rainy day and lost each other on a rainy day. They had done everything together and shared all there secrets even Marinettes biggest secret of being the first human on Earth. Anastasia trusted her enough to know she wouldn't lie about something like that. Anastasia had had the cat miraculous and was called Nigrum Cattus. It was a latin name for black cat. They had fought dangerous criminals together all the time but one day Nigrum Cattus fought she could fight a killer that had a gun with her bare hands and baton. Marinette blamed herself for her best friends death because if she had gotten there one minute earlier she could have stopped the guy with her powers and stopped him from shooting Anastasia in the heart. Marinette lost control of her powers then and caused a rain storm, thunder, lightning and a hurricane to come. She didn't care when one of the bolts of lighting hit the guy and died straight away. All she cared about was her best friend lying there in the only dry patch with no rain and only the sun on her. She watched as her body began to be surrounded by her blood. Marinette shot her had up and looked at the skt and screamed all her rage out until all that was left were broken sobs. Anastasia was the last friend she ever had and her first best friend. That happened five thousand years ago. True to her word she's never had a friend since that or even gotten to know anyone unless she had to.

She was bought out of her thoughts by Adrian. "Here take this." Without waiting for a response he put the umbrella in her hands and walked away. 

"I think he's the one." Plagg said happily.

"One way to find out. We'll start the challenge tomorrow." Mari said before walking back to the bakery with a grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is a short chapter. This is my first story I've written so if you have any suggestions that I should or shouldn't add please let me know


End file.
